Meet the Haruno's
by let.me.beyourescape
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are dating, it's time for Sasuke to meet Sakura's Parents.


"Sakura, maybe we should do this some other time." Sasuke said hesitantly. Sakura and Sasuke were heading over to Sakura's house for dinner. Why the special occasion, you may ask? Well it was time for Sasuke to meet Sakura's parents.

You see they have been dating for about a year now. Yes Sakura broke through Sasuke's barrier of I'm-too-good-for-you-people-and-I-only-need-the-company-of-my-hand-to-satisfy-my-needs. Sakura has tried around three times to actually get Sasuke to have dinner with her and her parents, but he always refused.

She thought he only didn't go because he simply didn't want to, but no it went deeper then that. You see Sasuke was absolutely terrified of meeting Sakura's dad. Of coarse he would never admit it aloud, but he surely was afraid of Mr. Haruno. Mr. Haruno was one of those overly protective don't-touch-my-daughter-or-I-will-rip-your-head-off kinds of dads.

"No Sasuke, you are going to meet my parents, besides were already here." She said pointing a couple steps a head of them. Sasuke gulped as he looked up at the house. Sakura led him up the stairs and in front of the door.

"You'll do great, Sasuke, I promise." Sakura leaned in for a reassuring kiss on the lips. Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned in too. They were about to meet when the door swung open, causing the two teens to jump apart. They turned their heads to see the thing that made Sasuke want to crap his pants.

"Hey, daddy!" Sakura exclaimed as she hopped over to hug her father.

"Hey, cherry blossom." Mr. Haruno said as he opened his arms to hug his daughter. As they hugged Mr. Haruno looked over her shoulder to glare at the person behind her.

They parted and Sakura started the introductions, "Dad this is my boyfriend, Sasuke. Sasuke this is my father."

Gulp. "Nice to meet you, sir." Sasuke said as he held out his hand to shake. Seeing how Mr. Haruno didn't make any movement to return the action, Sasuke awkwardly put his hand back down by his waist.

" Ok, well why don't we head inside?" Sakura said, breaking the tension. Mr. Haruno led the way, the two teens trailing after him.

"Well what happened to I'll do great!" Sasuke whispered/yelled into Sakura's ear.

"You'll do great with my mom; she'll love you. My dad, I'm not so sure about." Sakura whispered back.

They reached the kitchen to see Sakura's mom at the stove putting something in the oven.

"Hey mom," Sakura started to get he mother's attention, as she saw her mom turn around she continued, "This is Sasuke, my boyfriend."

"Why hello dear!" Mrs. Haruno yelled as she walked up to them and gave Sasuke a hug. " So this is the young man my daughter is crazy for. It is very nice to meet you Sasuke."

"You to Ma'am. And not to sound corny but I see where Sakura gets her beauty." Sasuke said as he came out of the hug. Mrs. Haruno just chuckled and blushed slightly at the compliment.

He looked at Sakura who gave him a smile and a thumb up.

"Ok why don't we all sit down, and get to know each other, until dinners ready." Sakura's mom said as she sat down at the table. Sakura walked over and sat down by her mother. Sasuke noticed that the only seat left was right next to Mr. Haruno.

As he was sitting down he could feel the intense gaze of Mr. Haruno.

"Why don't I start?" The gruff voice of Sakura's dad said. Sasuke could already feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"So you like my daughter?"

"Yes, very much." Sasuke answered.

"And you would never hurt her?"

"Never."

"Weren't you the one that knocked her out and left her on a bench?"

"Daddy! We just started and already you're making this awkward!" Sakura yelled as she stood up from her chair.

"All right, I would like to ask a question now." Mrs. Haruno just came out of the kitchen with the dinner plates. (How she juggled four sinner plates, I'll never know.) Sakura's mom said firmly, daring Mr. Haruno to protest. "So, what do you like about my daughter, and be specific."

"Well how she is gorgeous-"

"So you only like her for her beauty!" Mr. Haruno growled out as he cut Sasuke off.

"Honey! Let him finish!" Mrs. Haruno yelled at her husband. He let out a few mumbles but reluctantly let Sasuke finish.

"Well she also has brains; she's one of the few girls I can actually hold an intellectual conversation with. She didn't throw herself at me when we first met, (Play along) and was polite and friendly. She knows how to forgive and forget. (Reference to when he left) She always has a plan no matter what the situation is, always prepared. And--"

"Ok Ok why don't we question him now and learn about him." This time Sakura interrupted him, her entire face was beat red.

Mrs. Haruno let out a low chuckle. " Yeah, why don't we get to know Sasuke some more?"

"My turn!" Mr. Haruno said before his wife could say anything. "So what are your future plans?"

"Well I intend on becoming an ANBU captain, so I can earn money and buy my own house. (Let's pretend his parents are still alive.) Then I plan on taking Sakura as my wife, and asking her to move in with me. And then, after awhile, have a couple kids with her."

Of coarse Sakura's dad was positively furious right now, I mean this guy was planning on stealing his beloved cherry blossom. Before he could burst out, he turned to his wife and was shocked at her actions.

"Awwww that's so sweet! Sakura, he's a keeper." Mrs. Haruno squealed as she pointed at Sasuke.

'_Has she gone mad!' _Mr. Haruno thought. '_Does she not care at all that this boy is taking our blossom away! Ok Ok just forget it. Stay calm, and keep interrogating this boy until he leaves the house scared shitless.' _

" Calm down, I haven't approved yet, I need to ask another question." Mr. Haruno said looking from his wife to Sasuke.

"Ask away." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze to Mr. Haruno.

"Have you had sex with my daughter?"

Obviously Sasuke was shocked, he wasn't expecting that. The only sound that came out of his mouth was, "Huh?"

"Have you had sex with my daughter yet?" Mr. Haruno repeated.

"Well, dad we are seventeen..." Sakura started.

"Is that a yes?" Mr. Haruno asked, with his eyes still watching Sasuke.

"Um, well... yea." Sasuke replied sheepishly.

"Run, Sasuke, run." Mrs. Haruno said as her eyes widened.

"Huh?" Sasuke said as he turned to face Mrs. Haruno.

"Sasuke, RUN!" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of her seat.

After Sakura yelled that last word there was an inhumanly roar that came from right beside him. He turned just in time to see Mr. Haruno jump out of his seat and lunge right at him. Sasuke, in the blink of an eye, was out of his seat and out the front door, with Mr. Haruno trailing right after him.

"Wait daddy, come back, stop trying to bite Sasuke's leg." Sakura's voice could be heard from outside as she went after her dad to stop him from killing any thing.

Mrs. Haruno sighed as she turned back to the dinner table. "I guess I'll wash the dishes tonight." She mumbled as she began to pick up the dishes around the table.

Author's Note: Ok this was my weak shot at humor. I had help though. It was from one of my friends though she doesn't have a fanfiction. I hope I did a good job. Review, flame, or not anything at all whatever you want to do I don't care.


End file.
